Użytkownik:178.36.8.146
Jestem fanem Slugterry. Tam nie mogę się zalogować(Na Slugterra Wiki) więc tu bedą moje różne rzeczy z Slugterry. A oto moje info: Info O Mnie: Mam na imię Maciek.Mówią na mnie "Zaskakiwacz", każdego potrawie zaskoczyć. Kocham Slugterrę.Moje ulubione Śluzaki to: Xmitter, Sliren,Phosphoro,Infurnus, Kryształek, Oraz Tajemniczy Śluzak.Mam 14 lat i Mieszkam w Slugterze.Noi to tyle o mnie :P. Moja Historia: Byłem normalnym 14 latkiem.Lubiłem grć w Piłlke Nożną i Siatkówkę.Jak raz grałem to piłka wyleciała 55 metrów dalej od boiska .Potem rzuciłem koledze piłke,a chwilę pózniej wpadłem (Przez Przypadek) do wielkiej dziury.Tak trafiłem do cudowniej krainy zwaną "Slugterra". !!!!!!!!!!KONIEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S.(Gang zwalcza Zło więc to dobry i sprawiedliwy Gang). Moja Rodzina Rodzina znalazłem w Slugterze.Zostałem członkiem "Gangu Shena".Byłem wtedy zadowolony.Serial ,który Oglądałem zobaczyłem na prawde.Moje marzenie się spełniło, i jestem z tego bardzo zadowolony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Znajomość Śluzaków, i Niebezpeczeństwa czyli Ghuli: Poznałem i znam Wszystkie śluzaki i ghule . Eli mi w tym pomógł(Szef Gangu) Trixie mówiła czy śluzak jest Rzadki ,Pospolity , Bardzo rzadki czy Niezwykle Rzadki.(Często wymyśla różne plany) Kord powiedział jakiego śluzaka łatwo złapać a jakiego trudniej.(Jest Mechanikiem) Ja z Eli'em i Kordem robiliśmy kawały Pronto tak jak on nam.(Wskazuje nam Droge) Rasy: Kord - Troll Jaskiniowy Pronto - Molenoid Eli - Człowiek Trixie - Człowiek Ja Maciek - Człowiek Moja Przynależność: Gang Shena. Moja Kryjówka: Moja Kryjówka jest obok Kryjówki Eli'a.Jest to duży biały dom ma on : 2 piętra parter oraz duży plac zabaw dla śluzaków , kilka boisk do nogi , siatki , tenisa i do kosza. Na parterze jest: duży salon, łazienka i kuchnia oraz pokój gier a tam jest: 20 Xboxów 15 playstation 4 , 27 stołow do piłkarzyków i 81 mini torów przeszkód liczących czas biegu. Na 1 piętrze jest: średni warsztat (Tam jest mój mech blaster i inne dodatki)Wyskakuje mechem przez specjalne drzwi.) A na 2 piętrze jest: Mój pokój mam 46 calowy telewizor + lampka, 5 pokoi dla śluzaków (W jednym pokoiku dla śluzaków jest 15 łóżek+ lampka+35calowy telewizor.) W jest sumie 75 łóżek dla śluzaków. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nowość!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jest lek na ghule .Stają się one dobre.(Nie wracają do formy śluzaka) Mój ubiór: Czarno niebieska Bluzka Czarne spodnie Pas: 3 rzędy po 5 wnyk Moje Mechabestie: Mecha Wilk W-l-F-S-(Wision) Mecha Orzeł (Może latać) E-I-S(Eris) Blastery: Berło- S-Y-K(Syko) Blaster Fuzyjny - F-A-E-I(Feia) Blaster: F- E-N(Fener) Złoto:783zł 68gr Moje moce: Szybkość:437km ''' '''Niewidzialność Teleportacja Osłonka To lista moich Śluzaków i Ghuli: Tajemniczy Śluzak - Świąteczna Bombka (Bardzo lubi święta,bo dostaje dużo prezentów.) Kryształek - Tunelik (Jest nowy,robi tunele ,które mają maxymalnie 8 metrów głębokości.) Vinedrill - Drapuś (Lubi rośliny,dostaje same 5 z przyrody.) Xmitter - Xmittuś (Nigdy nie wysadził mi ani moim znajomym prądu.Nigdy, no przynajmniej na razie.) Slicksilver - Kapitan (Lubi grać w Śluzogałe,jest najlepszy w Śluzaogale z moich wszystkich śluzaków.) Strachoduch - Straszka (Często straszy Świtka.Potem to ona zostaje przez niego wystraszona.) Phosphoro - Świtek (Nie lubi strasznych opowieści o duchach.Straszka czasami go straszy.) Robośluzak - Giga (Znalazłem ją jak uciekała przed Qwentinem,potem go pokonałem.) Granatnik - Greey (Wygrałem go w finale Śluzogały,lubi kolor szary,on nie jest zielony tylko szary.) ' Infurnus - Ognista Świeca (Świeci jasno jak świeca,ma swój gang jest w nim też Tunelik i Giga .)' Sliren - Nutik (Bierze ze mnie przykład bo ma 5 z muzyki tak jak ja. Często śpiewa piosenki z Eska TV.) Phosphoro - Gwiazdka (Jest fanką Gwiazdki z Młodych Tytanów.Jest w gangu Ognistej Świecy.) Kryształek - Wiercik Dziur (Razem z Tunelikiem robią zawody.Także jest w gangu.Lubi Nutika.) Armashelt - Przebijak Głazów - (Umie Przebić 7 głazów na raz.Należy do gangu.Lubi Gwiazdkę i Gigę.) Medyk - Aptekarz (Założył aptekę 14.9.13r. Lubi pomagać gangowi i reszcie śluzaków.Lubi Kapitana.) Szybkolot - Szybciorek (Pracuje w aptece Aptekarza.Lubi robić mi żarty razem z Straszką.Lubi Świtka.) DGŚ(Dobry Gang Śluzaków) Jego członkowie to : Szefowie: Ognista Świeca ''' '''Tunelik Szeregowi: Giga Gwiazdka Wiercik Dziur Początkujący: Przebijak Głazów